


[podfic of] Gardening at night

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi get caught up in a conflict while on a mission to a planet in the throes of political upheaval. Qui-Gon makes an in-depth study of local architecture, and Obi-Wan stubs his toe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Gardening at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gardening at night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203346) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



> redcorded for godoflaundreybaskets fro #ITPE
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> Ja kai ad'evera kadonaa is an Aderi saying that means, roughly, "water will flow in the right direction." The Aderi use it in situations where they're confident everything will come out all right. Of course, they also use it in situations when they think everything's going to go all wrong.

 

Title: Gardening at night

Author: Torch

 

Cover artist: [akamine_chan](https://twitter.com/akamine_chan) 

Fandom: Star wars,

pairing: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi

Time: 37:43

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/Gardening%20at%20night.mp3)

[MB4](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/Gardening%20at%20night.m4b)


End file.
